Fire Emblem: A Fifth Fang
by Wayw4rd
Summary: Logan(tactician) leaves his former band of mercenaries and nearly dies of dehydration in the Sacaen plains. When a young woman named Lyn saves his life, he vows to repay her by being her loyal strategist. When bandits come calling for both of their heads, will the two survive?
1. Chapter 1

FE:AFF Chapter 1

/* When playing Fire Emblem 7, I always thought the tactician and Lyn would marry. I came up with this story while replaying it on an iPhone emulator.

Tactician/Logan stats:

Class- Mercenary

HP- 20

Str- 4

Skl- 5

Lck-10

Def- 1

Con- 5

*/

A man of 20 woke up in an unfamiliar hut. He looked down and noticed he was in a bedroll, for all he traveled with was his gold and blade, and his "armor", wallet, and blade were placed in a neat pile nearby. He folded up the bedroll and gathered his belongings, before examining himself in a nearby mirror.

He had long, light brown hair that slightly covered his brown eyes, had a fair complexion, and stood about six feet tall. He had a black shirt and leggings on, with a grey shoulder pad over his right shoulder, wore two crossed belts, black fingerless gloves, and grey combat boots. To his side was his weapon, a Killing Edge katana, in it's black sheath.

"I see you're awake," a voice called.

He turned around to see a green haired, young woman with green eyes and a blue Sacaen dress smiling at him. "Who are you? Where have you taken me?" he asked, hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Easy, my name is Lyn of the Lorca tribe. I found you passed out in the plains to the west of here, so I brought you to my village and have been nursing you back to health," Lyn explained.

"Ah, apologies of my aggressive behavior, and thank you for saving my life. I am Logan, a mercenary from the country of Bern," Logan replied, taking his hand off of his sword.

"Logan, what a odd-sounding name - but pay me no mind, it is a good name. I prepared lunch for us in the dining hut, are you hungry?" Lyn asked.

"Famished, I haven't had a decent meal in weeks," Logan replied. He followed Lyn out of the hut and into a larger hut, taking notice of the lack of residents of her village. She sat him down at a bench, and left. She returned with a cooked turkey and plates.

"I hunted fresh, this morning," Lyn said as he sat down, handing a plate to Logan. "What are you doing on the plains, Logan?" she asked as he reached to tear off a leg.

"I am traveling north to Ilia, in hopes of starting a new life there," he answered. He was about to question her about the absence of her tribe when a ruckus was heard outside.

"Excuse me for a moment," Lyn said as she poked her head out of the hut to investigate the noise. "Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come from the Bernese Mountains! I have to stop them from raiding any of the local villages! Stay here, Logan. You'll be safe."

Logan stood up and drew his blade. "I may not be the best swordsman when it comes to battles, but my units used to praise me for my tactical wit. Allow me to help."

"A strategist? Very, well. We'll go together!" Lyn said as the duo left the hut.

(-)

Logan and Lyn left the tent and saw two bandits stay behind to ransack Lyn's village. "I'll take the one closest, you take the other since your a better fighter," Logan ordered.

"Right!" Lyn agreed as she ran off for the bandit further away.

"Hey, ugly!" Logan called towards his bandit.

"You got a death wish, kid?" the bandit laughed as he approached Logan with an axe.

"No, just a thirst for your blood!" Logan responded as he slashed at the bandit.

The bandit blocked Logan's attacked and punched him in the nose, laughing. "I hope your lady-friend is a better fighter than you are!"

"She is," Logan responded as he put his broken nose into place. "Too bad you won't live to see her in action!" HeI threw his blade in the air, jumping to catch it. Logan then somersaulted, bringing the blade down on the bandit and cut off his left arm. He fell to the ground in pain and the tactician drove his blade through his chest, killing him. Logan retracted his blade, then ran off towards Lyn was fighting the other bandit.

(-)

Lyn approached the other bandit, blade drawn. "Who do you think you are?" he demanded. "You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" He swung at the plains woman, Lyn easily dodging it.

Lyn went in for an attack, but Batta swung again repeatedly, forcing Lyn to keep her distance.

"Lyn!" Logan called as he arrived. "This bandit's arrogance has made him reckless. Use that to your advantage."

"Right!" Lyn acknowledged. She ducked down, close to the ground, baiting Batta to attack.

Batta took this as a sign of surrender and brought his axe vertically down on Lyn, but she dodged at the last second and Batta's axe sunk into the earth. Lyn appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back with her sword. "What?" Batta asked in disbelief. "How did you-" Lyn pulled her sword out of him, and Batta collapsed to the ground, dying swiftly.

"Nicely done!" Logan praised.

"Thank you- Logan your nose!" Lyn exclaimed as she sheathed her sword. "What happened?"

"I left my guard open and the bandit broke my nose," Logan admitted, sheepishly. "You should see the other guy..."

Lyn pulled out her satchel and handed Logan a vulnerably. "Better heal that up."

"Thanks," Logan responded, rubbing some of it along his nose, sealing the wound.

"I was thinking, Logan. Could I possibly accompany you to Ilia?" Lyn asked.

"I'd rather you ask you parents first," Logan responded.

"I'm 18. Even in your country that makes me an adult," Lyn reasoned.

"Even so, I don't think your father would be too find of a stranger spiriting away his daughter," Logan responded.

"My mother and father died six months ago..." Lyn said, turning away from the mercenary.

"I'm sorry, Lyn."

"No, it's fine," she said, turning back around. "Bandits came in the night and slaughtered my tribe. The survivors all left, and I've been alone since. But I'm done mourning. My mother and father would want me to move on with my life."

"Sure, Lyn. You may travel with me. I owe you my life for taking care of me after I passed out. We'll leave in the morning," Logan responded, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Logan. You'll be the unbeatable combat tactician, and I'll be your peerless warrior!"

/That's the prologue. Logan won't be in much combat one more allies are gained. And if you haven't guessed by his uncanny luck skill and weapon, he relies on mostly crits to kill singular enemies, and avoids groups. Leave a review if you enjoyed!

FromWayWithLove


	2. Chapter 2

FE:AFF Chapter 1

The mercenary Logan and the young swordfighter Lyn. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever.

(-)

When the duo reached Bulgar, Lyn rushed ahead, knowing which shops to go to for the best deals. Logan did his best to keep up with the younger fighter, but her superior agility proved too much for the young mercenary. "Lyn!" he called.

"Logan! Over here!" she called. He turned and saw her in the middle of the town square. "This is Bulgar," she explained as he ran to her, "the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should take some time to purchase supplies for our journey."

"Right," Logan replied. "You search for salted meat and I'll look for more vulneraries."

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

Logan and Lyn turned to see a brown haired knight in green armor approach the latter. "Wait, oh beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" he asked, kneeling down and taking her hand at kissed it.

Lyn yanked her hand away from the knight. "Where are you from, sir knight, that you would speak so freely to a stranger?" Lyn asked, glaring at the knight.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask!" the knight cheered. "I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Shouldn't that mean 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Lyn retorted.

"That's enough," Logan interrupted. "This woman saved my life. I don't care if you're the crown prince of Bern, if you continue to harass her, I will cut your tongue out. Let's go, Lyn."

"Wait! Please…" the knight called.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" a knight in red called as the two travellers headed for the town gate. "We are on a mission!"

"Excuse me!" Lyn said as she reproached the knights. "You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses…"

"Of course. My apologies…" the knight in red replied.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough," Lyn replied.

Lyn started to leave, but Kent placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Pardon me, but I feel we've met before."

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn asked as she took a step back.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" the green knight known as Sain whined.

"Tch. Seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" Lyn spat as she walked towards Logan and the two left the city.

(-)

Logan and Lyn walked away from the city. "Why would you threaten him? I'm the better fighter of the two of us," Lyn asked.

"I was serious in all I said. I owe you my life," Logan replied.

"That is not necessary, you are the reason I decided to move on from the slaughter of my tribe," Lyn replied.

"Well then well agree to disagree… Watch out!" Logan said abruptly as he tackled Lyn to dodge an arrow.

"Run!" Lyn shouted as Logan helped her up. "We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from the town?"

"No, it's bandits," Logan growled as the two began to sprint away from the distant enemies.

They were then cut off by a old grey haired man brandishing a large axe. "Well aren't you the pretty one!" he laughed. "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

"What did you call me?" Lyn asked as the two reached for their blades. "Who are you?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste," the man said, ignoring her question and shaking his head. "The things I'll do for gold.. Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'!" Bandits started approaching the pair form all sides.

"There's more than we can handle…" Lyn said.

"Then we'll die fighting," Logan said as they drew their blades.

"Over there!" the duo turned to see the knights from Bulgar approaching them on horseback.

"Hold you there," Sain called to the bandit leader. "What is your business? Such numbers against a two lone travelers? Cowards, every one of you!"

"Stay back," Logan said, catching a bandits hand axe and throwing it back (but missing horribly). "This is not your fight."

"I believe this actually is," Kent muttered under his breath. "I am Kent, and my companion is Sain. We are cavaliers from Caelin's army. We are at your command!"

"Fine!" Logan said. "Just don't complain if one of you die."

"Logan!" Sain called. "Allow me the first kill!" He rushed to a nearby bandit and jabbed his lance, but the bandit dodged and swung his axe, cutting Sain's cheek. "What? I missed."

"Sain!" Kent called. "Why aren't you using your sword?"

"Shouldn't I use a lance? A knight should use the more heroic weapon right?" Sain replied.

"Axes are strong against lances," Logan called. "Don't you remember the weapon triangle?"

"I may or may not have bought a sword while in town," Kent sheepishly admitted.

Logan sighed. "Kent, take my blade and kill the bandit. Then give Sain yours and use mine for the remainder of the battle," he ordered, handing Kent his Killing Edge.

"Consider it done," Kent said, handing Sain his sword before giving the bandit a major gash in his arm.

"I'll take care of this!" Lyn shouted. She snuck up behind him and shoved her sword through the bandits back, severing his spine.

"Logan!" Sain called as the mercenary ran up to then, dagger in hand. "Give me another chance!"

"Fine, there's a bandit wielding an axe to the south," Logan sighed. "Kill him, then meet us at the bridge."

"Right, you won't regret this!" Sain cheered. He rode alongside the bandit and tried to slash him, but he missed."

"Sain! Are you alright?" Kent called.

"The only thing hurt is my pride," Sain replied.

"Kent, help Sain out!" Logan ordered. Kent charged the bandit, slashing his face and leaving a gaping cut from his chin to his ear. Meanwhile Lyn set up from an attack from a bandit to the north. "Sain, take Lyn's spare vulnerary!"

"A splendid idea!" Sain said as he approached Lyn. She handed him a vulnerary, never taking her eyes off of the bandit in the distance, who was slowly advancing.

"Sain, lock down the southern bridge so Lyn doesn't get flanked!" Logan shouted. The mercenary turned to Lyn. "I'll weaken him for you," he said as he swiftly rushed the bandit, stabbing his dagger into the bandit's knee with a twist, then retracting it and retreating to Lyn. "All yours."

Lyn dashed at the bandit, reverting to a blur as the bandit's head rolled off. "A bit overkill, but effective."

Lyn and Logan peered over to the southern bridge where they saw Sain cut the last henchmen's leg off. "So he actually CAN kill people."

"Thats a bit cruel, Logan," Lyn laughed.

"Not as cruel as that ugly mug," Logan pointed out as they crossed the bridge to the bandit leader. "He's all yours."

Lyn slashed at the bandit, cutting his thigh as Kent came and slit this throat. "This is a nice sword," he said as he handed me the bloody blade.

"It was a gift from one of my brothers," Logan said as he wiped it on the dead bandit's trousers. "So… why were you following us?"

"We have ventured from Caelin in search of someone. We've come as messengers to Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?"

"Lady Madelyn was the marquess's only child. When she chose the nomad over him, he was heartbroken and disowned her," Kent explained.

"Earlier this year we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. I said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacean plains. When the marquess learned he had an 18 year old daughter, he was ecstatic. The granddaughter's name was Lyndis. His only wish is that he could meet his daughter's family at least once. Once, we learned her tribe was slaughtered by bandits, we've been looking for Lyndis," Sain explained.

"You must be her, the resemblance to your mother is remarkable," Kent commented.

Lyn looked to the ground. "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But with my parents, I was 's all just so strange."

"You must be careful however. The marquess's younger brother is next in line for the throne without you being there. He probably sent those bandits to kill you so he can take the throne," Sain added.

"But I have no interest in any title!"

"Power-hungry nobles won't believe that," Logan said shaking his head. "He probably won't stop until one of you are dead."

"Logan, this changes everything. What do we do?" Lyn asked.

"When I threatened Sain earlier today I said I owed you my life. I'll go wherever you will go," Logan replied.

"Then it's settled," Lyn said. "Tomorrow we depart for Caelin!"

/'Tis a wrap. A review would make my day. FromWayWithLove


	3. Chapter 3

FE:AFF Chapter 2

A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people if Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond with the world of the spirits. Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their well-being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance.

(-)

The next morning Logan found himself being shaken awake by Lyn. "Morning, Lyn," he yawned.

"Good morning, Logan. We're going to be heading off soon," she said with a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, putting on his sheath.

"I just wish we could be able to travel without constantly looking over our shoulders," Lyn answered.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I owe you my life," Logan promised. His mind flashed back on his former life and he sighed.

"Is something troubling you?" Lyn asked.

Logan sighed. "My old life. I was a sellsword for a band of mercenaries led by my father. At first we truly helped people, protecting villages from bandit raids, assisting the Bernese military with bandit cleansing, hell, we even saved the princess from kidnappers one time! But then we started turning on our own, becoming no better than the bandits we've been fighting..."

It wasn't until Lyn wiped a tear off of Logan's cheek did he realized he was crying. "So you left?" she asked.

Logan nodded. "I ran. I ran north till I passed out of heat exhaustion. That's when you found me."

The next thing Logan knew was that Lyn had wrapped her arms around him. "You're not that person anymore. You're Logan, the unbeatable combat tactician."

"And you're-" Logan started, but was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

The duo turned to see Kent a few feet away, frowning with his arms folded. "Lady Lyndis, someone is here to see you, something about an 'ancient Sacaen treasure'."

Lyn squinted her eyes. "Where?"

"Sain is keeping an eye on her, to the east."

"Right," Lyn acknowledged as she walked away.

"Lyn?" Lyn turned to Logan. "Thanks."

"_Lady Lyndis_," Kent corrected as soon as Lyn was out of an earshot.

(-)

Lyn approached Sain and an old woman, who were discussing the situation. "I beg you pardon, milady. Are you heading east, to the altar?"

"I plan to, yes," Lyn replied.

"Please, you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not too long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!" the woman begged.

"The Mani Katti... There going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen. Logan, Kent!" Lyn called, causing the cavalier and mercenary to run up to her.

"You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!"

"Logan, we're gonna need a plan," Lyn said, turning to the mercenary.

"One question, do we value the priest or sword more?" Logan asked.

"The priest you dolt," Kent said, rolling his eyes.

"Well excuse me, Kent!" Logan spat. "See those three houses to the south? Kent go to the southernmost, Lyn to the northwest, and Sain to the northeast. Meet back at the forts to our north," Logan ordered. As the cavaliers and swordswoman ran off, Logan casually walked himself to the forts.

"You picked a bad time to get lost, buddy."

Logan turned to see a bandit to his right. He drew his Killing Edge and pointed it at the axeman. "I'll give you one chance, and one only. Lay your weapon down, and walk away!"

The bandit laughed at Logan's proposal but suddenly found the mercenary behind him and half of his neck missing and fell to the ground.

"I tried to resolve it peacefully," Logan sighed, wiping his blade on the bandit's arm.

"Logan!" Logan turned to see Lyn, Sain and Kent returning.

"I'm fine, Kent, jab that cracked wall with you lance and create a hole!"

"Are you _trying_ to destroy my lance?"

"Just do it!" Logan shot back. "Lyn, Sain hold off the bandits coming from those hill," he continued, pointing towards the south.

Logan turned to Kent who was making a sizable gap in wall of the shrine until he heard a "gods!" from Sain. He turned his attention to the south and saw Lyn locked in combat with one bandit, whilst another managed to knock Sain off of his horse, lance knocked away from him.

Logan threw his Killing Edge at the bandit, slicing his knee so his patella was visible. "Sain!" Logan called threw his dagger towards the knight. Sain caught it in midair and thrust it into the bandit's neck.

Sain retrieved his lance and and stabbed into the back of the other bandit. He grabbed Logan's sword and returned it to the mercenary.

"Kent, you through yet?" Logan asked as he sheathed his sword and knife.

Kent thrust his lance into the cracking wall one last time and a chunk of the wall caved in. "Yeah," he panted.

"Good, you stay here. Sain, lock down the southern entrance. I'll help Lyn with the bandit leader, let's go!"

(-)

Logan and Lyn approached three men. One was another mercenary with light brown hair who was holding a second, an old priest, and another bandit. The bandit spotted the duo and walked towards forward to intercept them. "Go, I'll handle him," Logan said, not taking his eyes off of the bandit.

"Right," Lyn said as she ran past the bandit.

"The Grey Fang? Oh, how the mighty have fallen," the bandit snickered. Logan slashed at the bandit with his Killing Edge, but missed and the bandit punched his side. "You used to be somebody along with your brothers, now look at you - a lowly sellsword.

"Shut up!" Logan roared as he slashed at the bandit's midsection.

"When I get back," the bandit laughed, "everyone will praise me for killing a Re-"

In the middle of his sentence, the bandit found Logan's sword in his throat. "Don't EVER compare me to them." He turned to where Lyn had run off to, and saw her locked in combat with the head bandit. "I am Glass, the greatest swordsman in all the world!" He slashed at Lyn, but she dodged it and slashed back, cutting his left arm.

"And I am Lyn of the Lorca," she said. "You will not steal the Mani Katti so long as I draw breath!"

Glass laughed. "Then so be it!" He kicked Lyn in the side, knocking her onto the ground and kicked her sword away.

"LYN!" Time seemed to be in slow motion for Logan. He rushed towards Lyn and Glass as the mercenary brought his blade down on Lyn. A crunch and a scream rang out.

(-)

Lyn could not believe the sight before her. Kneeling over her was Logan, Glass's sword sticking out of his gut. "Lyn… I'm sorry…" Glass retracted his blade and Logan collapsed on top of the plainswoman.

Lyn pushed Logan off of her and pressed her hand over his chest. "Logan? Logan!" She saw tears appear on her cheeks, her tears. He stripped off his shirt and pulled a vulnerary out. "Stay with me, Logan!" she said as smeared the substance over his wound.

Glass laughed maniacally. "How sweet. Too bad his sacrifice is in vain!" Glass mocked as he swung his sword down on Lyn. A clang was metal was heard and Glass gasped.

Lyn had turned around, Logan's blade in hand, blocking the swing. "I lost my tribe to you bandit scum, I won't lose him!" she said darkly as he threw him back. She assumed a fighting stance and seemed to disappear. Three deep gashed appeared on Glass's midsection, Lyn appearing before him.

"You… You… Urr...urgh…" Glass choked as he fell to the ground.

Lyn threw Logan's sword to the ground and keeled down towards him. "Logan, open your eyes… OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"Let me help," the priest said, reaching for his recover. He knelt down and muttered something, making Logan started to glow blue. He dimmed and Logan's wound disappeared. "He'll be asleep for a few days, but he'll live," the priest said.

"Lady Lyndis!"

Lyn turned to see Kent and Sain running up to her. "What happened?" Sain asked.

"The boy took a sword to the gut saving her, but he'll live," the priest answered, standing up.

"Thank you," Lyn said, wiping a tear from her eye as Sain threw an unconscious Logan over his shoulder.

"No thank you," the priest responded. "You prevented this man from stealing one of Sacae's greatest treasures.

"The sword, it's safe?" Lyn asked.

"Yes," he said walking to Glass's corpse. he rummaged through his armor and pulled out a katana. "As a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."

"Thank you," Lyn said as she bowed before receiving the sacred Sacaen blade. As she unsheathed it, the blade began to glow.

The man gasped. "You... Your name is Lyn, of the Lorca?"

"Yes, please tell me," Lyn begged, "what does this mean?"

"The Mani Katti has chosen you as it's wielder!" the man shouted.

"But why me?" Lyn said, shaking her head.

The man slowly regained his composure. "The spirits... They looked into you soul, and wish you to be the owner of the Mani Katti."

"If the spirits wish it, then so be it," Lyn finally agreed. "Thank you, sir," she turned and walked out, followed by Sain.

"The Grey Fang?" Kent muttered. "No matter, he will never hurt Lady Lyndis. I will never allow it."

/Who is the Grey Fang? And will Kent and Logan ever see eye to eye? Find out next time! (It'll go faster if you review!) FromWayWithLove


	4. Chapter 4

FE: AFF Chapter 3

/* For clarity's sake, a "swordsman" will refer to a person who has the "mercenary" class and an "axeman" will refer to someone with the "bandit" class for my story.

And yes, I know these bandits aren't really the Taliver, but for the sake of a good subplot, they are in my story. */

The secrets of her past revealed in the words of two Knights of Lycia. Now, to meet her grandfather, Lyn heads west, to Lycia, and to her destiny. A mountain range separates Sacae Plains from Bern. There are bandits lurking there, the cruelest of which are the Taliver. They wreak havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knows no bounds. On her tenth day away from the plains, Lyn witnesses their atrocities herself.

(-)

Lyn, Sain, Kent, and and a still unconscious Logan came into an ravaged city, appalled to see such a ghost town.

"The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't the marquess do anything to help?" Sain asked, hopping down from his horse.

"These are the Taliver Mountains, home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. A marquess can do nothing to save them," Lyn replied. "My village was on the other side of the mountain. They were slaughtered by the same monsters responsible for this ghost town."

"Perhaps we should find another way," Kent started.

"No," Lyn replied, "We need to get to Caelin as fast as possible. I'll be back though, to exterminate these soulless beasts."

"Revenge…" The three turned to see Logan wobbling off of Sain's horse. "It turns you into one of them. Trust me… Lyn…"

"Logan!" Lyn rushed to help the swordsman stand. "You should still be resting."

"I've been asleep for what, five days," Logan grunted. "I think I've gotten enough rest."

"Even so, you shouldn't over-exert yourself," Sain said, leaning Logan on his shoulder.

"Wait right there, little lady!"

The four turned to see two bandits cornering a young girl with a pegasus."What are you going to do to apologize, girlie?"

"I got an idea," the other added, smiling wickedly. "She rough me up… I rough her up…"

"Hey!" Kent shouted. "What in Elimine's name are you doing?"

"That's Florina," Lyn gasped, rushing towards the three. "Florina!"

"Hey," Sain said as all of Logan weight fell on his shoulder.

"Get away from her!" Lyn said, running in between the bandits and the girl.

"Lyn?" the girl asked.

"Stand aside, girlie," one of the bandits laughed. "Unless you want to join her- Ack!"

Lyn drew the Mani Katti and slashed the man's face. "I refuse to let you hurt a friend."

"Fine then. Hey come out boys!" the wounded bandit shouted. "The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!" Many bandits started to crawl out of the ruined town.

Lyn turned to "Logan, are you well enough to fight?"

"No, but I can guide you," Logan responded. Sain helped him onto the back of his mount and they prepared to fight the bandits before Florina spoke up.

"Wait, I can help," she said, tugging onto Lyn's sleeve.

"You?" Logan asked.

"I may not look like much, but I'm a pegasus knight of Ilia."

"A pegasus knight? Then where's your steed?" Logan asked.

Florina whistled. The three travelers heard a set of strong wings start flapping and looked up to see a majestic white pegasus descend down to Florina. "Hey Huey. I'm sorry, but were gonna have to fight some more, girl."

"Hey!" The four turned to see a brown haired teen carrying a bow run up to them. "Are you fighting those bandits too?"

"Yes," Lyn replied, "go back to your home, this will be over soon."

"The name's Wil. Either I join you or I fight them as a solo third party," Wil laughed.

"Fine, just listen to the swordsman on the back of the green knight's mount," Lyn replied.

"Name's Logan. Now, Wil and Florina, you two take the north with Lyn. Kent, Sain and I will clear the southern path."

"You mean Sain and I? You can't contribute to a fight," Kent commented dryly.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go Sain. Oh and Florina? Stay away from archers."

(-)

As the knights and tactician rode off, Wil, Florina and Lyn set off to clear the northern path. The path was clear until they came across a lone swordsman with the same armor as Logan. "I am Tyler, the best swordsman of the Tavili- SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed as Wil shot him in the knee.

"You used to be the best swordsman of the Tavilier, but then you took an arrow to the knee," Wil laughed. /* Sorry, couldn't help it. Won't happen again, promise. */

Florina rushed and ran him through using her lance. "I'm sorry," she said as she withdrew her lance.

"These are bandits, Florina. They deserve no sympathy," Lyn said, putting a hand on her shoulders.

"They're still people," Florina rebutted.

"Doesn't matter, more incoming!" Will shouted as he nocked an arrow. Lyn and Florina turned to see another swordsman and an axeman approaching. "This is about the time a strategy comes in handy!"

"Well," Lyn responded, "our tactician went with the other group."

"How's about this, kill them before they kill us!" Wil said as he shot an arrow at the swordsman.

"Agreed!" Lyn shouted as she dodged a swing by the axeman.

"I have an idea!" Florina said meekly.

"Would be appreciated!" Wil called as the swordsman blocked an arrow with his sword.

Florina cowered at his voice, but quickly spoke up. "My lance has a longer reach than the swordsman's blade, I'll keep him at bay while WIl gets a clean shot. Just… please watch your arrows."

"Got it," Wil responded as he dodged a swipe from the swordsman.

Florina lunged at the swordsman, who attempted to parry her lance and slice it in half. Florina had managed to pull her lance back far enough so that the sword hit the blade of her lance, but her lance was knocked away. The swordsman slowly advanced on Florina with a wicked grin, but was met with an arrow in the side of his head.

"Gotcha," Wil smirked.

They heard a feminine battle cry and saw Lyn decapitate the other bandit. "That was as much mercy as you scum showed my tribe."

"Lyn, you good?" Wil asked, taking a step back.

"Yeah, sorry to worry you. I've just lost a lot to these monsters. Let's continue on."

(-)

"Kent look out!" Logan shouted from his seat behind Sain.

Kent had his horse sidestep to avoid an arrow. "Remind me why I'm in front!"

"Sain's horse is slower with me riding on it as well!" Logan shouted as he tried (unsuccessfully) to swing at a bandit from atop Sain's horse with his uninjured, left arm.

"You should seriously think about a diet, for my steed's sake!" Sain joked as he impaled a swordsman.

"Just shut up and fight!" Logan spat. He took in his surrounding and found a gap in a set of wall from where the three came from. "Kent, Sain! Fall back to the walls!"

"Why are we retreating?" Kent questioned.

"Just do it!" The Kent and Sain's horses fell back to the gap when Logan then ordered, "Halt!"

"I thought we were retreating..." Sain said.

"I never said that," Logan said, suddenly grinning.

"Make up your mind, Logan!" Kent yelled, dodging another arrow.

"This opening will bottleneck the Taliver, forcing them to fight us little by little," Logan explained, hopping off of Sain's horse. "You'll need all the skill and speed you two can muster," he continued, stumbling a bit from his wound from the group's previous battle.

"Expertly planned, now, for glory!" Sain cheered as he rushed ahead, only to be cut off by Kent.

The first Taliver was an unfortunate bandit who found Kent approach him and leave a sizeable gash in his shoulder. The crimson knight double backed and finished off the bandit, burying his lance in the bandit's back.

Sain rushed forward and connected his lance with the next bandit's right arm. The bandit, a swordsman, dropped his sword and caught it with his left hand, and attempted to slash Sain. The swordsman made a deep cut into Sain's leg, and knocked him off of his horse. Kent then came up and shoved his sword into the bandit's neck.

"Kent, hold them off while I patch up Sain!" Logan called.

Kent snorted in response and positioned himself in between the three remaining bandits, an axeman, a swordsman, and an archer, and Sain while Logan rushed to Sain's side, vulnerary already in hand. Logan had stripped the armor off of Sain's leg when he heard Kent grunt. Logan turned to see Kent on the ground with an arrow in his shoulder, and the remaining two bandits slowly approaching.

"If any of ya wanna beg," the archer said. "Now's the ti-" he then began choking on his own blood as a blade stabbed him from the back of his throat. The sword was retracted and he fell to the side, revealing Lyn behind him.

"What the- gah!" the axeman gasped as an arrow buried itself in his shoulder, most likely Wil's. Logan spotted Florina swoop down from the sky and impale the bandit with her slim lance.

"Oh, heavens! Thank Elimine you angels showed up in time," Sain praised as Logan applied the vulnerary to his leg.

"Well, it appears I can't leave you three alone," Lyn joked as he helped apply a vulnerary to Kent's wound.

"Now let's kill the leader and be done with it!" Wil cheered, raising his bow into the air.

"Kent and Sain won't be able to move, so Wil and Logan will stay behind. Florina and I will defeat the leader," Lyn ordered.

"Y-yeah," Florina stammered.

"Maybe this time I can fight a bandit leader without you nearly dying," Lyn smirked.

"You know if I hadn't took that blow, _you would have _died," Logan shot back.

"I know," Lyn smiled as she walked off with Florina and Huey soaring overhead.

(-)

Lyn and Florina cautiously approached the bandit leader, the same Florina had landed Huey on earlier. "If ya came to apologize, save it! I'm gonna mount your heads on pikes!"

"This is for my family!" Lyn cried before rushing towards the axeman. She slashed at the axeman, cutting his left arm. The bandit snorted and attempted to hack Lyn in two with his axe, but Lyn managed to swiftly distance herself.

"Lyn, are you okay?" Florina asked.

"Yeah, but I can't get in close enough to attack. Do you think you can use your lance can get through?" Lyn asked.

"I-I'll try." Florina took flight on Huey and attempted to nose dive the bandit. The bandit laughed and gripped her lance, bringing his axe down and snapping it into two.

"This is why we exterminated you barbarians! You can't even fight like intelligent, civilized creatures!" the bandit laughed.

"They're more civilized than you!" a voice called. Lyn and Florina turned to see Wil with an arrow trained on the bandit. He let his arrow fly straight into the bandit's right shoulder, shattering the bone and forcing the bandit to drop his axe.

Florina noticed Lyn starting to tremble. With a ferocious battle cry, the latter dashed to the crippled bandit leader. Lyn swept his legs from under him and raised the Mani Katti.

"Lyn, no!"

Lyn, previously blinded by rage, realized Logan was next to her, Sain and Kent off in the distance with Wil.

"Don't do this Lyn, it's not worth it," he begged, grabbing her wrists.

"Let go, Logan. I need to do this."

"And what Lyn? Kill a defenseless, crippled man? Turn into a monster like them... a monster like me..."

Lyn's breathing slowed down and Logan released her wrists. She backed away slowly, letting the Mani Katti in her arm drop to her side. "You're right, I-I would be disgracing my family by ending him like this."

"Go, Lyn. The others are worried."

Lyn nodded and left. Logan turned to see the bandit grinning. "So how's she in the sack, Reed?"

Logan flinched. "We aren't together. And don't you dare speak derogatorily of her."

"Because _your _family wouldn't think twice about killing the defenseless, eh, Reed?" the bandit laughed. Logan growled in response. "Oh, so you're affections are one sided, eh?"

"She saved my life, so I am in her debt," Logan responded through gritted teeth.

"Keep telling yourself that, Reed," the bandit laughed.

Logan took a deep breath, then responded to the bandit leader. "You're right..."

"Ah, what a sap!"

"... my lineage wouldn't care if I executed you now!" With that, Logan drew his sword and drove it through the bandit's gut.

"My brothers... will have your... head for this..." the bandit responded, vision rapidly clouding.

"If you know my name then you will know my response. Bring it on, assholes." The bandit drew his last breath, and Logan walked away.

/ I have no idea why this turned out so long, but I bet you're happy about that. If you enjoyed leave a review, and Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans, and have a good day to those who hail from other countries!

And also "The Grey Fang" is a person, and the Black Fang will make its appearance later on. FromWayWithLove


	5. Chapter 5

FE:AFF Chapter 4

After defeating the bandits, Lyn travels westward. She and her comrades stop for the night at a an old fortress. The Taliver bandits are in a rage after their brethren fall to Lyn's swords. They race in pursuit of Lyn and her colleagues, their angry footsteps sounding louder and louder...

(-)

Logan walked back to the others, and saw them huddled around and having a good laugh. "What did I miss?"

"Logan!" Lyn called. "Wil and Florina have decided to join us."

"That's great," Logan replied. "However I got some information off of the lead bandit, and the Taliver are after our heads now."

"For the sake of the remaining villagers we have to get away from here," Kent informed, hopping on his horse.

"Agreed. I know of a large abandoned fort not too far from here, due east," Wil mentioned.

"Lyn?" Logan said, getting the Sacaen's attention. "I say we rest there. It should be easy to defend, and we can stay until Sain, Kent, and I are in fighting shape."

"About that..." The group turned to see a red haired woman, hand in an "L" resting on her cheek. "As thank you for saving the village, I want you to have this," she said, handing Logan a blue bottle.

"Thank you, miss, but we must be going," Kent said respectfully.

"Just stay alive, can't have business dying on me!" she smirked as she walked off.

"So, what's in the bottle," Sain asked.

Logan took a waterfall of the substance before tossing it to him. "It's an elixir, drinking it will get us in fighting shape in a matter of hours. What I'm really surprised by is that Anna gave us one for free."

Sain began taking a waterfall as Wil asked, "You know her?"

"Know _of _her. Her name is Anna, a infamous traveling merchant," Logan responded. He felt traces of his wound start to dissappear as Sain tossed the bottle over to Kent.

(-)

"How far exactly was that fort, Wil?" Lyn asked.

"We're here!" Wil smiled.

"This old ruin? Surely you jest..." Sain begged.

"We can't risk any of the villages hosting us with the Taliver on our tail," Logan responded.

"This will do," Lyn said as she and Florina walked in the fortress.

"I'll go make sure the ladies are taken care of," Sain smirked as he walked in after the two.

"I best make sure he doesn't stir up trouble," Wil sighed as he chased the green knight inside.

Logan felt uneasy as he found himself alone with the crimson knight. "Logan," Kent said.

"Yeah?"

"Sain and I are Lycian knights, Lyn is a Sacaen nomad, Florina from what I gather is a Illian pegasus knight, and Wil is a freelance archer."

"What are you getting at?" Logan asked squinting his eyes.

"You told Lady Lyndis you were a monster... What did you do for gold before joining her?"

"I was a mercenary."

"So... Tell me your connection with 'The Grey Fang'."

Logan visibly twitched. He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a scream from inside the fort. In the time it took Kent to blink, Logan was already searching for the rest of their group inside, sword drawn. Kent growled at the interruption and followed him.

(-)

The knight and tactician ran in to see Lyn and Florina talking to a brunette woman, with Wil laughing at a flustered Sain.

"What happened?" Kent asked, sword still drawn.

"And what was that scream?" Logan asked, eyeing the new woman suspiciously.

"My name is Natalie, I'm from a village not far from here," she said.

Wil cracked up again, pointing at Sain as he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"This is bandit country, what are you doing out here all alone," Logan asked, sheathing his sword.

"My husband, Dorcas, went off a while back to raise money for my medicine. He hasn't returned yet and I'm worried about him." The pulled out a sketch from her small pack. "This is him."

Logan took the sketch and studied it. "Okay, if we come across him, we'll tell him to go home to you."

"Thank you," she bowed.

"That's not necessary mila-" Logan was cut off by footsteps towards the front of the fort. "Natalie, stay here. Sain, Kent, Wil! You three guard the front entrance! Lyn, you and I will guard the eastern entrance we came in from. Florina, scout around but don't engage the enemy... the Taliver are here."

(-)

Logan's gaze fixed on the bandit entering the fort. "Lyn, that man…"

"I see him," she replied, rushing towards him, Mani Katti drawn.

"Lyn!" Logan hissed. "Damn it, Lyn."

Lyn rushed towards the bandit, sword in hand, and slashed at the bandit. The man, a middle-aged redhead, blocked the blade with his hand axe, and threw it at the Sacaen. Logan ran to Lyn's side, slapping the ax to the ground with the flat of the blade. "You," he began, "you're Dorcas, are you not?"

"What does it matter?" the man grunted.

Logan huffed, picked up the man's hand ax, and promptly threw it back at the man. However, similar to Logan's previous attempt at handling an ax, the ax sailed through the air… then sunk into the earth at the man's feet.

"Nice," Lyn whispered in his ear.

Logan huffed at Lyn then turned his attention back at the man. "There's a woman in this fortress we are protecting, who is searching for her husband, Dorcas. Her name is Natalie."

The man slowly picked up his ax. "Natalie? Yes, my name is Dorcas. Please, allow me to defend my wife."

"Betraying us Dorcas? The higher ups ain't gonna like that," a bandit who came in behind Dorcas snickered.

Dorcas turned at let his axe fly straight into the bandit's neck, nearly decapitating the man, and walked towards his corpse. He picked up his axe and put it on his back, while taking the dead bandits axe. "I'm sorry, I just really need money..."

"You're wife told us," Logan dismissed. "If you want to make it up to us, however, we could use some help."

"Anything to protect my wife."

"Logan, Lyn!" Florina shouted as she flew to them on her pegasus. "Bandits have broken through on west side- Eep!" She said as she hid behind Lyn. "He's one of them."

"Florina, this is Natalie's husband Dorcas," Lyn said softly.

"Dorcas, think you can hold down the west entrance while Lyn and I kill the commander?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Florina, do you think you can go with Dorcas? It will be less dangerous."

"I'll try," Florina whispered meekly.

"Good," Logan said, looking to Lyn. She nodded as the two ran off towards the enemy commander.

(-)

Logan and Lyn hid in some bushes. Nearby they saw a large man shouting orders to the bandits. "There! If we kill him, the bandits will be forced to flee!" A crack of thunder interrupted Logan's thought. The duo looked up and saw dark clouds overhead. "We have to finish this quickly so we don't get caught fighting in this storm."

"Agreed," Lyn confirmed. The pair stepped out of the bushes and Logan rushed the bandit leader, followed closely by Lyn.

Logan opened with a swing to the leader's midsection, but the axeman noticed the swordsman in time to dodge. "What's this? How did you get past my men?"

"Easily, all of you bandits have the collective IQ of a rock!" Logan answered as he took another slash at the bandit.

"You say that, yet you're the one traveling with a Sacaen whore!" the bandit shot back.

Logan growled before leaping into the air, bringing his sword down with all of his might. The bandit raised his ax and blocked it, however he made a fatal mistake that Lyn was quick to punish.

"Over here!" she taunted as she slashed at his stomach, forcing him to block the blow with an arm, creating a huge gash in it.

The bandit roared in both pain and rage as he swung his ax towards Logan, but in the process he turned his back to Lyn. "Lyn!" Logan called as he rushed the bandit leader.

"On my mark!" Lyn ordered as she rushed him from the opposite direction. She slid in between his legs, slashing at his thigh as Logan somersaulted over the bandit's shoulder, cutting off an arm. Lyn turned and swept his legs out from under him as Logan brought the hilt of his sword on the bandit's head. The bandit screamed as he used his remaining arm to get up, but was still being assaulted by the duo. Lyn rushed by him, her blade cutting into his side as Logan threw his dagger into the man's chest.

"Foolproof!" he cheered.

"We're not done yet!" Lyn warned. She stood in a fighting stance and disappeared due to raw speed as Logan threw his blade into the air. Three deep slashed appeared in the man's neck as Lyn appeared behind him, sheathing her blade. Meanwhile, Logan leapt to catch his blade did a midair flip and brought his blade deep into the bandit leader's skull.

"That's the end of him," he panted, retrieving his weapons.

"Let's get back to the others," Lyn responded.

(-)

"I can't BELIEVE you would do something so stupid!" Natalie screamed.

"I did what I had to... That doesn't make me proud of it," Dorcas muttered.

Dorcas was currently receiving an earful from his wife, while Logan, Florina, Lyn, Kent stood by. At many times, Lyn had opened her mouth to interject, but Kent had whispered to her that it was best to not intervene in a family matter.

"But resorting to CRIME?" Natalie accused.

"Milady, it may not be my place, but Dorcas never committed a crime to any of our knowledge. In fact, he did quite the opposite, " Logan interrupted. "He saved Lyn, heiress to the Marquess of Caelin."

Natalie turned to Lyn in disbelief who nodded and added, "And we shall see to it he is rewarded when I meet up with up with my grandfather. As a matter of fact, I would like him to consider joining Lyndis' Legion." Logan raised an eyebrow at the name, but decided to bring it up later instead.

Dorcas looked into his wife's eyes. "May I request to meet you on the Lycian border. I must ensure my wife make it back to our village safely."

"We'll be waiting," Lyn replied.

"Lady Lyndis, Lady Lyndis!" Sain called as he and Wil rushed in.

"Are we under attack?" Lyn asked, her, Logan, Dorcas, and Kent reaching for their weapons.

"Gather yourself Sain!" Wil gasped. "And stay your weapons! It's snowing outside!"

"I haven't seen snow since I left Ilia! Lyn let's go!" Florina smiled, dragging the Sacean outside.

"Since when does it snow in Bern?" Logan asked as he followed the duo.

"Milady, wait up! There could be stragglers-" Kent started.

"Peace, Kent," Sain smiled. "We are being chased by some of the most ruthless bandits in Elibe and a marquess's power-hungry younger brother, let Lyn relax for a bit."

"In my experience, having fun with your friends can make even the hardest of times easier to cope with. Rule 32: Enjoy the little things," Wil added.

/Merry Christmas! This chapter gave me troubles at the end, and I couldn't help but throw in the Zombieland reference, it just fit so well! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season and if you enjoyed, leave a review! FromWayWithLove


End file.
